The Way I Loved You
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Songfic to Alls Fair In Love And War...Reid and Kellen have been together for five years but something has changed, and Kellen brings it to Reid's attention. Song belongs to Taylor Swift


**Reid and Kellen have been together for five years....but things have changed, and Kellen brings it to Reid's attention **

I was happy, there was no doubt about that. Yes, Reid and I didn't have the most normal relationship, but that worked for us. I know he loves me, but things aren't how they use to be, yes he still spoils me, and he's there for me and he compliments me, but he doesn't fight with me.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine _

We get home from dinner at Caleb's, he and Sarah just had a baby boy two weeks ago, Pogue Matthew Danvers. We were all sitting around and talking, laughing, it almost felt like old times, which had me flashing back to just last year.

"_Dammit Garwin! Give back here!"_

_I ran down stairs and out the front door into the storm, Reid was close behind me. I was almost to my jeep when he grabbed me and spun me around._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_You! Gods Reid! I am not deaf, you were flirting with her."_

"_I was not!"_

_I glared at him, he knew the look well. I sighed and looked up at the sky before meeting my eyes again._

"_I wasn't flirting with her, I was just talking to her."_

"_Reid."_

"_Gods, I'm serious, why would I want her when I have the most prefect person standing in front of me?"_

_I just stared at him before reaching up to pull him down to me, we stayed outside for two hours that night. _

I looked at him, sitting across from me at Caleb's table, he caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back, it's been a year since we fought, it's been a year since we've been in the rain.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you _

Whenever I need to be left alone, he understands, he never pushes himself on me, not anymore at least. If he tells me he is going to call, he does. Not like when we were first together, I was lucky if he remembered he had a cell phone. He never really got to know my parents, but they would have loved him. He's changed a lot these past few years, and lately, I find myself missing who we were. I am now the one thing that usually kills a relationship, comfortable.

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you _

"Baby, we have to get home."

I force a smile and nod, getting up from the table at Nicky's and following him through the crowd out to my jeep. He took the keys so I wouldn't have to drive and he got the door for me, perfect gentlemen. How is it that the man I love the most, can't tell how I am feeling? Reid used to be so carefree and crazy, I miss that so much.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now _

We pull into our driveway and he stopped my jeep, before he got out of the jeep though, I grabbed his arm.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, baby."

"Reid, something has changed here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't know anymore. We aren't us. When's the last time we argued? When's the last time we had a stupid pointless fight? When's the last time we trashed the kitchen having a food fight that got started because I threw a grape at you? When's the last time we watched a storm or went a day without talking just to have everything we needed communicated done in bed that night?"

"You're starting to scare me babe."

"I love you, but I think I loved you more back then, back when you were Reid Garwin, rebel bad ass who didn't care."

"So, you're upset because we don't fight?"

"I'm upset because I'm comfortable."

"Now you have really lost me."

"Just think about who we used to be, and who we are now. The love is still there but the excitement of just being together? It's gone."

"Kellen"

"I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. I miss yelling at you at two in the morning because you didn't call me. I miss acting like a total crazy person because of how much I love you, it's that rush you get when you ride a roller coaster. That's the way I loved you. I still love you of course, nothing will change that, but right now, we just aren't there."

Instead of saying something Reid just got out of the jeep and walked into the house. I followed slowly, and for the first night in years, I turned right at the top of the stairs instead of left, I slept in the guest room, that was my room my first few weeks here. I showered and changed into short and a tank then climbed into bed. Should I have kept my mouth shut? Probably, but I couldn't keep feeling that way. I fell asleep an hour later after tossing and turning, only to be woken up twenty minutes later by Reid shaking me.

"What?"

"Come with me."

He took my hand and pulled me out of bed, he all but ran down the stairs and out to the back porch where the wind was whipping and the rain soaked us immediately.

"You're right, we've changed and I can't deny that. But what I can tell you is that my love for you hasn't changed at all. I miss the fighting and flirting and everything in between, I don't know when all of that stopped, I can tell you that if you want it all back I will gladly go fuck up the kitchen, go out with the guys and not call and hell, I'll ignore you all damn day becuase I love how those days end. I think I just saw how Caleb and Tyler are and I thought that's how I should be. But let's admit, you and I are not like other couples. The fighting and hitting and screaming that works for us. I will stand out here all damn night screaming at you if that's what you want, because I want you. All of you."

I didn't let him finish, I pulled him to me and crashed my lips to his. Note to self, never hide feelings. Another note to self, the rain so works for us.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_


End file.
